Website: www.post.lo/Sports
---- MICRONATIONS ACTION 14 May 2012, Grijzestad- Six of the eight quarter-finalists have now been determined. On Friday, Brunant handily defeated Brunei, which got its first goal of the tournament. Guadeloupe then bested Vanuatu to stay on top of group 1. Yesterday, there was a real shocker in Group 2. Malta, which was expected to lead the group, suffered a shocking 5-2 defeat to Brunei' coupled with Aruba's win, Malta is now out. Today, Cape Verde defeated the Caymans and Fiji scored a late goal to defeat the Faroe Islands and kick them out of the tournament. Tomorrow, Lovia plays the Cook Islands; the Jackpines needs to take away points from that match in order to advance. CLOSE BUT NO COOKIE FOR LOVIA VERSUS SINGAPORE 14 May 2012, Carrington- Today Lovia faced its first real test against Asian side Singapore. The Jackpines' powerhouse opponents, who have won the Micronations six times went of to a bad start. Charles Vrecka opened up the score in the third minute, shocking most fans in the stadium. Slowly Singapore came to dominate as they usually do, and in the 21st Rahim leveled the score. Henri Barras would tip the score in Lovia's favor with a monstrous volley in the 42nd, and Vrecka would score another in the 47th to give Lovia a 2-goal advantage over Singapore. Fans were starting to believe the impossible would become reality, but Singapore slowly got back into their game. An own goal by Kucharski but them one behind, and four minutes later Khaizan leveled the game. Lovia tying was still a big accomplishment, but in the dying moments of the game Jiayi headered in a corner to make it 3-4 in Singapore's favor. In other news, Mauritius lost to Cook islands 2-0, Cape Verde leapfrogged over Faroe Islands with a 2-0 win and Brunant bested Vanuatu 2-4 thanks to a brace by Gerard Jostens. LOVIA WINS BIG AT MICRONATIONS 7 May 2012, Koningstad- Today Lovia has shined at the Micronations World Cup in Carrington, Brunant. The Lovian team played a tough Mauritius side but a beautiful run by Wencelas Kucharski led to the Jackpines' first competitive goal in the 26th minute. 11 minutes later Henri Barras thundered a volley to make it 0-2, and "The Tank" Heijsden headered in a corner in the 90th minute to make it 3. This was Lovia's first win, an a pretty big one too. In the other match, Singapore cruised past the Cook Islands 2-0, and in a week's time will be facing off against Lovia. WINTER TRANSFER WINDOW SEES LOTS OF YOUTH MOVEMENT 11 January 2012, Hurbanova- Several transfers have occurred throughout the winter break, and many of them involve youth. On January 4 FC Caltrava announced it had loaned out starlet Leo Fuster to FK Galactic Hurbanova, who is needing men for their upcoming division 2 season. Srdjan Djekanović, the 22-year old Scotland FC player moved to the Bay Hawks and is expected to be the second-choice keeper after Steve Dagly. ST. MARKS LEADS AFC 15 August 2011, Noble City- The AFC Tournament has taken a turn after St. Marks Koningstad's victory over Chester FC. Forwards Hoever and Neuer scored in the first half to give St. Marks the lead. While Chester scored in the second half, that was not enough to get them any points. Shockingly two unlikely teams, Cape Cross and FC Kings are tied fr second with 4 points each. Who do you think will win the AFC Tournament this year? St. Marks Koningstad FC Kings FC Donderar Cape Cross FC Another dark-horse team TRANSFER DEAL SEES VETERAN STAR LEAVE CATRAVA AND UP-AND-COMING PLAYERS ARRIVE 15 August 2011, Noble City- In a recent transfer deal, veteran FC Caltrava forward Fernando Cavenaghi left the team in an exchange for Brunanter Stefan El-Zein (brother of Ibra El-Zein) and the Argentinian Alvaro Perotti. Perotti, who had been loaned out to Caltrava in the 2010-11 season, returned to Koningstad wanting to transfer. The young El-Zein, coming from a footballing family, has a lot of potential to improve. Category:The National Post